Oblivious
by ChekhovTheTroper
Summary: She remained oblivious to what it was all about, but she also appears oblivious towards how it's affected her.


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned ****_Victorious_****, it would have actually gotten a finale that involves all the main characters having an orgy. In fact, I think that's how Dan Schneider wanted to end the show...that's probably why there was no finale...huh. :/**

* * *

The art of sex was a topic Cat never talked about in public. It sounded so vile to her, as well as senselessly trivialized. She remembered growing up and being taught at home about the importance of avoiding premarital sex. She never went to a church for confirmation, as her parents were against staples of sexual deviants disguised as holy-rollers, but the notion that was instilled into her mind was that this type of moral was unanimous amongst parents and children. However, her brother never took to this and would normally lock himself up before anyone else could get the chance to.

As the years expanded and she found herself going through those bogs of preadolescent awkwardness, the Valentine Renown had grown stale and she began to acknowledge a change happening. Some of her friends were going out on dates with boys much older than they were. Cat would sometimes hear a lewd remark in the locker room about quickshots and post-coital crybabies. These terms carried an uneasy charm, and Cat was both disgusted and curious.

When she was at home, just before her parents come back, she would hear her brother grunting in his room. He wasn't with another woman ("He can't even bag a dog catcher," Jade once said), but to him, he was. In fact, he was with many of them. She remembered his favorite video: it starred a blonde woman, a brunette French girl, two black men, and something about a "Hot Karl Candy Cane". She only walked in on him once, and when she did, he had given her a black eye. Even after he was given his "special medicine", he was angry about how their father discovered his porn addiction and mentioned this to his therapist. Their mother ordered that he erase such repellent material from his history, but a dark whisper in Cat's subconscious cajoled her into investigating the Mystery of the Favorite Video.

The discovery was made on a summer day, when she was home alone and the rest of the Valentine clan was off to Dr. Kurtz's office. The video was suitably titled _HOT BITCH CANDY _and her initial reaction was of absolute horror. She wasn't even fourteen yet, and she had just witnessed these awful men sticking it in places she didn't even consider yet. _They shouldn't be doing that, yet! They aren't even married to them!_ However, when she analyzed the women's reactions, she was then intrigued. They looked so happy, happier than going to Disneyland or beating your high-score. To Cat, those scenarios were the epitome of happiness, not this. Yet, the way they moaned and squirmed as the men did their dirty work left Cat feeling…_strange_.

Afterwards, her final verdict was polarized. She finally understood the appeal, and if anything, it was well-deserved. However, there was that nagging guilt and confusion manifested in her mother's anticlimactic nagging about what a sinful slut she's become for even considering such atrocities. Cat was used to being yelled at for her oblivious nature, but they were for minor things like pulling out flowers without the proper gardening tools or drawing with her mommy's lipstick. This wasn't about anything commonplace, though. This felt like a monumental offense that would either make her mother angry or overwhelmed with tears. Cat concluded that the answer was both A and B.

She assured herself that she would never stumble upon something like that again, and she stuck with that promise for two months. However, August was reaching its end, and her birthday was coming up. Her brother got her a toy steak as a way of waxing nostalgic since her black eye had disappeared. Her daddy bought her several music CDs and clothes she had her eye on, and she vehemently thanked him for it. It was her mother's gift that served as the pinnacle of birthday euphoria, though: she bought Cat her own laptop.

At first, Cat's only online mission was to bookmark websites she needed for school and random Etsy accounts in order to purchase any vintage trinket she desired. However, when she tried to type in a website link that would take her to the White House's official blog, she forgot to type in "gov" instead of "com". She was immediately greeted with scandal that was too great for the actual White House. Her cursor was already poised on the Go Back button, but as she was going to click it, a part of her was drawn to a specific link that singled out those with a sex addiction. She clicked that link instead.

Multiple ads popped up, and scanty respect was found in all of them. No matter, she pressed on, finding a great handful of sites that provided such graphic fantasies. Ironically, the same video that her brother got in trouble for was found, and she pressed Play. She made sure to plug her earphones in and set the volume low. The same set-up was carried out, and the same positions were taken. The strange feelings were roused again, and Cat's fingers tapped nervously against the keyboard. She saw the women's hands go between their legs, reaching for familiar territory. The blonde slunk on top of the brunette and started kissing lower, lower, until she reached That Private Place.

Cat couldn't shake the strange feeling this time. She paused the video and closed her laptop. She laid down, trying to figure out how the women did it. First, she tentatively touched her nipple, which had already pebbled against the unfamiliar prodding. She traced her finger down her stomach until she reached the waistline of her leggings. She yanked them down until the pooled around her ankles. The initial ministrations were awkward and somewhat painful, but when she adjusted her wrist at the right angle, she felt the rhythm building up.

The climax was too sudden, and she felt disproportionate afterwards. She was shaking and tensing like most of her friends said they do after masturbating, but she didn't feel that warm rush that they always mused about. She didn't feel the tide clash onto the beach or the fireworks lighting up the starless sky. She needed _more_. In order to achieve that, she resumed watching the video, but found the patten to have lost its touch after the third viewing. Lucky for her, though, she scoured other videos and discovered even more scintillating situations, including one with two women lost in the forest and a horny redneck offered them a different type of assistance. With every video came another urge, and eventually, she was able to achieve a sharper, longer-lasting precipice.

So now, it has become a ritual for Cat. Whenever she was alone or feeling ungratified, she would look up those same sites. She didn't feel as though she needed help, as it provided a momentary numbing that perfunctory habits like writing or singing couldn't provide. However, she still remained a virgin throughout high school because, as uncharacteristic as it sounded, Cat didn't find any blatant interest in guys when she already found satisfaction by herself. Part of her believed that there was a way out of this and that her parents' spiels about rotting from premarital passion were true; but for the time being, her only defense mechanism was to remain oblivious when questioned. Did she know how to suck dick that was ten-inches long? Cat would blush perplexedly. Did she know what a cream pie was? Cat would point at the nearest bakery. Any perverted question was left hanging loose, but that was for the best.

Cat was oblivious to the world, but perhaps she's also oblivious to herself as the visions flooded her mind and the tiring cycle started again.

* * *

**A/N: I remember reading an article about how pornography affects the teenage mind and how it takes away the real meaning behind sex. I've wanted to write a story about this before, but I couldn't figure out which character would be the right mold. The closest I came to was thinking Cat would do something like this. Even though she's a ditz, I think she's smart enough to know that this type of addiction can be both pleasurable and abhorred. I honestly wanted to write about her brother instead, but I'll get to him when I can. I'm not in the mood to write much darker tonight. :P**

**Hopefully, though, you guys enjoyed this and leave a review telling me what you think! :D**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**

**(P.S. I've made the mistake of typing in Whitehouse . com instead of . gov...HUGE MISTAKE DX)**


End file.
